Beady Long Legs
Beady Long Legs is an enemy in both Pikmin games. The only attack it has is stomping around, which it does more quickly when damaged and its multiple feet crush any Pikmin they land on. To defeat it, one must throw pikmin at its orb-like torso. Yellow pikmin are recommended for this because the torso is high up. Swarming the feet won't do anything and is highly dangerous because the pikmin may be crushed. When defeated, it crumbles into dust that disintegrates after its belongings explode from its torso. The creature is in both the main game and Challenge Mode of both games in the series. In the first Pikmin game it stomps faster than in Pikmin 2, and its feet stick into the ground. In Pikmin 2, it's slower and its feet don't stick into the ground. In Pikmin 2, the Beady Long Legs has a more brownish tone to its body, while in the first one it is just yellow. Appearances in the second game are more common, and have much less health, slower movements and different cries. It first appears as a miniboss in Pikmin 1, where it is found in The Forest Navel, protecting the Guard Satellite ship part, and again in The Final Trial in Challenge Mode. In Pikmin 2, one appears on sublevel 5 of the Citadel of Spiders, where it drops a key which unlocks Challenge Mode, one on sublevel 14 of the Hole of Heroes, one in the Twilight Garden in Challenge Mode, and one that can be found every palindrome day in front of the landing site in the Perplexing Pool after day 30. (False, as Beady Long Legs seems to be "found" every 3 days. Last fought on day 179 and then on day 183, but in another game only appears on Palindrome days.) If you walk on a small, white circle on the ground, it will fall out of the sky. Also, on the same day, dwarf bulbears and a bulbear come to the same area, so take care of the beady long legs quickly. Killing it here yields 20 small "1" pellets. Eg. A palindrome is a number that is identical when read forwards and backwards like 33, 131, 767 and etc etc Ship Log "This creature is so large, it would tower over the Dolphin. All the Pikmin can do is cling to its feet and try to slow it down. Its large round torso is its sole weak point - since yellow Pikmin fly highest, they should be most effective against it." How to kill Pikmin The best way to defeat the Beady Long Legs is to wait until it lowers its body and quickly toss Pikmin onto it, then call them back before it shakes them off. Yellow Pikmin are ideal since they can be thrown higher, thus they can reach the head without having to wait for the enemy to lower it. The number can be varied to balance risk and speed: the more used, the quicker the enemy will die, but it becomes harder to avoid any Pikmin losses.45 Yellow Pikmin should work fine. Sprays can also be used to your advantage during the battle. Another less safe way to defeat the Beady Long Legs is to attack one of it's feet with about 30 Pikmin this will cause it to lower itself making it so you can use any type of Pikmin to to maximum damage. You must watch out for its other 3 legs though as those will still be moving. A good example of this method can be found on this video around 4:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pw0JSCp4R9M The Beady Long Legs can also be harmed by Pikmin attacking its feet; this is far more challenging and time-consuming, though in Pikmin 2 it can be made easier by using Purple Pikmin. Captains Even when petrified, its body is suspended too high for captains to reach. Glitch In Pikmin 1, there is a rare and dangerous glitch that causes Beady Long Legs to leave its arena. This glitch is most likely to happen when you leave the arena without killing it. Pikmin and/or Olimar have to be left at the gate to the small arena. The creature will then try to attack you, possibly leaving the arena. Once outside of the barriers, it will continue to pursue you. If you now run to the island where the Libra is, the enemy may fall into the abyss below, causing the game to crash (the game will also crash if you do not kill it after it leaves the arena after a certain amount of time). If one wishes to attempt this glitch, the best place to do it without receiving any consequences is The Final Trial in challenge mode. Go to the arena in the back of the level and try this glitch on the Beady Long Legs in the arena. In Pikmin 2, this is fixed. An enemy that has fallen into the abyss dies, and anything it might have been holding reappears above the ground near the place it fell. Gallery Image:Beady_Long-legs(PikminNPC).jpg|Artwork from Pikmin of the Beady Long Legs. Image:beadylonglegs.jpg|Artwork from Pikmin 2 of the Beady Long Legs. Trivia *The Beady Long Legs is shown during the last few seconds of a beta trailer of Pikmin. Here, the creature appears to be taller and have a reddish tint to its skin, as well as being in an outside area similar to the Forest of Hope. *It is unclear if this is a flesh and bone being or a robot despite Olimar stating that it is organic and that its vital organs are located in the spherical body section. *Olimar calls spiders insects, despite them really being arachnids. Category: Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category: Bosses